L'ombre de l'hokage
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle rêvait d'une belle et grande histoire d'amour, ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle devait savourer le peu de temps qu'il avait pour elle.


Bonsoir, me voici avec une histoire plus "légère" que celles que j'ai posté en ce début d'année 2018. Les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto et comme toujours je déteste ma fin!

* * *

 **L'ombre de l'hokage**

Hinata n'avait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait ainsi. Elle était mariée à Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était une petite fille, cela aurait dû la rendre folle de bonheur et pourtant...En réalité elle était plutôt mariée à l'ombre de l'hokage. Son époux n'était quasiment jamais à la maison. Naruto passait un nombre d'heures incalculables à son bureau à remplir des papiers, confier des missions, lire des rapports, étudier des projets de lois avec son conseiller Shikamaru Nara, elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas lui que le blond avait épousé tant ils étaient souvent ensemble.

Lorsque ce n'était pas le fils Nara qui le retenait, c'était Sasuke, Sakura et Sai qui l'invitaient à une soirée entre membres de l'équipe sept pour aller manger avec leurs anciens senseis Kakashi et Yamato. Sur ce point-là, elle comprenait tout à fait, elle faisait la même chose avec Kiba, Akamaru, et Shino, tous les quatre rendaient souvent visite à Kurenai et à sa fille Mirai. Ils étaient des grands frères et sœur pour l'enfant qui devait grandir sans père. A chaque fois qu'elle jouait avec elle cela augmentait son désir de fonder sa propre famille. Pour cela il aurait fallut que monsieur Uzumaki soit actif dans le lit conjugal, ce qui était loin d'être le cas !

Quand ce n'était pas Shikamaru, ou l'ancienne équipe sept, c'était tous les garçons des équipes sept, huit, Lee, et dix qui l'entraînaient faire la tournée des bars pour célébrer la réussite d'un tel ou d'un tel. Autant dire que cela n'aidait à Hinata à voir son mari. Elle allait vraiment finir par lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail, et lui proposer une mission de rang S femme ayant perdu l'homme avec qui elle s'est unie cherche à le retrouver d'urgence afin qu'il la mette enceinte.

Temari, elle avait su garder son homme dans son lit puisqu'elle avait eu un enfant d'un certain Akasuna no Sasori. Hinata n'avait rencontré que deux fois celui qu'avait épousé la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara, et le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était terrifiant, absolument terrifiant. Il ne souriait jamais, avait un regard qui aurait tué un fantôme une deuxième fois, et une obsession avec les marionnettes. Le principal était qu'il rendait son amie heureuse, et qu'il soit un bon père pour leur fille Miyu ( _美_ _優_ ).

Hinata avait même écrit à son amie Tenten qui avait déménagé à Kumogakure pour épouser Darui le nouveau raikage. Elle lui avait demandé si elle vivait la même chose de son côté. L'ancienne kunoichi de l'équipe de Gai, lui avait répondu par la négative. Son mari avait beau occupé la position de chef du pays, il rentrait tous les soirs à des heures raisonnables, et ils s'entraînaient souvent tous les deux avant le dîner. Elle avait tout de suite été adoptée par le village, elle avait d'ailleurs commencé à apprécier le rap de Killer Bee et se sentait bien là-bas, tout en oubliant pas ses amis de Konoha qui lui manquaient parfois terriblement. Darui lui avait d'ailleurs promis qu'il l'enverrait toujours en mission dans son pays natal.

Hinata Uzumaki était donc la seule malheureuse en amour. Si son mariage n'était pas épanoui c'était de sa faute...

Naruto rentrait d'une longue et épuisante journée de travail, pour une fois personne n'était venu le déranger, il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui, et retrouver sa femme. Il était conscient qu'il l'avait un peu négligée ces derniers mois, mais elle était douce et compréhensive, elle ne lui en voulait jamais.

« Tu arrives tôt ce soir !, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

-Oui, je n'ai pas été dérangé, tout le monde a décidé de me laisser tranquille, répondit-il

-Tu te retrouves donc coincé avec moi, continua-t-elle

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, ce n'est pas une corvée de rentrer rejoindre ma femme, affirma-t-il confus.

-Oh vraiment, c'était pourtant l'impression que cela donnait ces derniers mois, le contredit-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prendre ce ton-là, et le fixer de cette façon. Il songea même pendant un brève instant que ce n'était pas la véritable Hinata, avant de changer d'avis, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son épouse, on l'aurait prévenu.

-Hinata, ma chérie, je suis hokage, j'ai des responsabilités, rappela-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Habituellement elle aurait accepté son argument, qui était valide, et elle était consciente de l'importance du rôle de Naruto, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour la mettre de côté ainsi et elle était bien décidée à le lui faire savoir.

-J'étais certaine que tu allais me répondre cela ! Je ne remets pas en question le travail que tu accomplis tous les jours afin d'améliorer le monde des shinobis, mais tu pourrais peut-être consacrer moins de temps à tes amis et plus à ta femme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...Je sors quelques fois mais je ne suis pas non plus toutes les nuits dehors, rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes, quand tu n'es pas avec les membres de ton ancienne équipe tu es avec les garçons, quand ce ne sont pas les garçons ce sont les kages des autres pays, parfois tu dînes avec Tsunade, et lorsque tu n'es pas dehors tu restes enfermé pendant des heures avec Shikamaru. Si je ne t'avais pas vu courir après Sakura pendant de nombreuses années j'aurais probablement cru que tu étais homosexuel, déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait préféré être directe, elle était presque certaine que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait cru qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même équipe il n'aurait pas compris le sous-entendu. Elle le vit rougir, balbutier quelques paroles incompréhensibles, avant d'inspirer longuement pour se reprendre.

-Hinata il est normal que je sois souvent à mon bureau avec Shikamaru , je ne peux pas lui dire, « il faut que je rentre, ma femme m'attend », il en est de même lorsque je reçois des personnes importantes. Quant à mes amis j'estime que j'ai le droit d'être avec eux dans mes moments de libre.

-Le premier avril, répondit-elle simplement.

-Quoi le premier avril ?, répéta-t-il sans comprendre

-La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu et qu'on a fait un petit câlin, depuis nous n'avons fait que nous croiser, précisa-t-elle.

-Ma chérie, tu dois sûrement te tromper, cela fait un peu plus de deux mois, dit-il, refusant d'y croire.

-C'est plutôt toi que je devrais tromper, chuchota-t-elle, viens voir par toi même si je me trompe, l'invita-t-elle en lui prenant violemment le bras.

Elle le traîna jusque dans la cuisine, et le posta devant le calendrier qui affichait le mois de juin.

Elle rabattit les pages précédentes et s'arrêta au mois d'avril. En rouge avait été encerclé le chiffre un, avec comme indication « dernier jour avec Naruto ». Il se rappelait effectivement être parti le lendemain pour une réunion entre chefs de pays qui avait eu lieu à Iwagakure. Lorsqu'il était revenu, quinze jours après, il avait trouvé la maison vide, sa chère et tendre était partie en mission de quinze jours qui s'était finalement prolongée en trois semaines avec sa petite sœur Hanabi. Lui-même avait ensuite à nouveau quitter leur village pour apaiser des tensions entre deux villes à la frontière entre Konohagakure et Amegakure. Elle remit le calendrier au mois actuel, et il remarqua un autre cercle rouge le trois juin, jour de son retour à elle d'une mission à Kirigakure.

Son épouse avait donc raison, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête depuis plus de deux mois, et même avant cela, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas été très présent pour elle. Il l'aimait pourtant, il l'aimait aussi fort, si ce n'était plus qu'il avait aimé Sakura. Hinata Uzumaki était la femme qu'il lui fallait, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait toujours eu foi en lui depuis le début, bien avant qu'il ne soit admiré, apprécié et reconnu par les habitants de Konoha. Lui faire subir ce qu'il lui faisait subir était injuste cependant il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Il adorait son épouse, mais il aimait et plaçait son village, son pays, et ses habitants, avant sa vie personnelle. Quatre des sept hokages avaient donné leur vie pour protéger tout cela, et Naruto n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à les imiter si cela était nécessaire. C'était son devoir, et c'était le choix qu'il avait fait en devenant hokage.

-Je t'aime Hinata, je t'aime plus que tout, assura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto, répondit-elle sincèrement. »

Ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable, pourtant leur déclaration ne résolvait rien, elle ne faisait que les ralentir mais ils fonçaient droit vers un mur, et ça c'était une évidence. Elle rêvait d'une belle et grande histoire d'amour, ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle devait savourer le peu de temps qu'il avait pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle se mit à douter de lui et du bonheur qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Elle méritait mieux que cela, mieux que la seconde place, elle était perdue, et regardant dans les yeux de Naruto elle vit qu'il l'était tout autant qu'elle.

Parfois malgré tout les efforts, l'amour ne suffisait pas, et il devait s'avouer vaincu face à la dure et impitoyable réalité de la vie.


End file.
